How Light Saved Christmas
by ChibiMiMi-chan
Summary: Light Yagami accidentally wrote his list to Santa in his Death Note and now he's Santa's only hope!


HOW LIGHT SAVED CHRISTMAS

A STORY OF LOVE LOSS AND BETRAYEL

Once upon a time, in twenty-first century Tokyo, there lived a boy named Light Yagami. He was a very bad boy because he killed a lot of people. This continued for six years. Santa watched him from the North Pole. He was very sad that such a good little boy turned bad and got on the top of the Naughty List. He was so bad that he got his own list. The Yagami List. And only people that killed as many people as Light got put on the Yagami List.

One December morning Light woke up and went to his desk to write his letter to Santa Claus. He couldn't find any paper, so he just found a random piece laying on the floor.

"This looks good," Light said. "I'll write my list on this." He thought for a moment. "What do I want for Christmas?" He thought, and he thought and thought thought thought. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"Dear Santa, I've been a really good boy this year. I've been saving lots of people, and doing my job better than I've ever done it. For Christmas this year, I want a pony, a big kid bike, and a Hello Kitty notebook."

As he was writing, however, he realized that he was writing much faster and cooler than usual. He also had a heightened craving for potato chips.

"Um, Light-o-kun, we have a problem," Ryuk said.

"What's the problem Ryuk?" Light asked.

"You just wrote your Christmas list on Death Note paper."

Light's eyes grew wide with fear. "! I KILLED SANTA!" He started to cry. "Ryuk, you're the Shinigami. You wrote the rules. Is there anything that I can do to save Santa?"

"I don't know Light. But, I think I know someone who does," Ryuk said. "But the problem is, he's in the Shinigami realm."

"Well, can you take me there?" he asked.

"I don't know Light. A human has never been with the Shinigami before."

"But I have a Death Note. You said yourself that I'm more of a Shinigami than most of the real ones," Light pointed out.

"That's right, you are," Ryuk said. "There is only one way for you to get to my realm though."

"Tell me how," Light said. "I need to know if I can save Santa."

"I am not on your side Light, but I'm not against you. There is a place in the Shinigami world. It is a room with hourglasses for every magical creature that represents each holiday. I will go back home and get you the hourglass. While I'm there, I'll as the great Shinigami Lord, Death God of Death Gods, if there is a way to bring you home."

"Okay Ryuk. Hurry, there can't be much time left."

"But first Light, I demand payment," Ryuk said.

"What kind of payment is that?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Apples?"

"Apples?"

"How many do you want Ryuk?" Light asked.

"OVER 9,000!" Ryuk screamed, clenching his right fist.

"That's it Ryuk. No more Dragonball for you."

"But- But Light. Withdrawl symptoms.," he argued.

"Fine, you can watch it, but first, help me save Santa," Light said.

"I want a orchard," Ryuk said.

"Fine. We'll find you an orchard," he promised.

So Light got in his car and drove around Japan with Ryuk flying beside him. They eventually found an orchard full of apples. Light killed the man in charge and Ryuk cleaned out the orchard in under ten minutes.

When he was done eating, Ryuk flew up to the Shinigami world and came back with an hourglass.

"What kind of hourglass is this?" Light asked once Ryuk handed it to him. It had silver garland trim and it had candy canes rather than sand.

"It's the Santa Claus hourglass. Whenever the last cane falls, Santa dies. I asked the Shinigami Lord, and I know how to get you to the realm now."

"How do I do it Ryuk? How do I save Santa?" Light asked.

"You must kill one hundred people at once," Ryuk explained. "It must look like an accident."

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Try a natural disaster," Ryuk suggested.

"How do I kill one hundred people?" Light thought for a minute. "Misa!" he gasped.

So Light went over to Misa's house.

"Misa. I need your help," Light said.

"Oh Light. I'll do anything for you." Then she winked.

"I need your eyes," Light said.

Misa looked confused. "Oh. Right. My eyes. Who do you want me to kill?"

"One hundred people," Light answered.

"Why?"

"Because I accidentally wrote my Christmas list on paper from the notebook." Misa looked confused once again. However she suddenly realized what he meant. "Oh no! What are we going to do?"

"I told you Misa. WE have to kill one hundred people at the same time so I can get to the Shinigami world so I can ask the Shinigami Lord how to save Santa. I have this hourglass," he said and pulled it out of nowhere. "When the last candy cane falls, Santa will die."

"So you want me to tell you the names of a hundred people so you can kill them so Santa will live?" she asked.

"That's correct," Light said.

"Okay," Misa agreed. _Maybe if I do this for him, then he'll love me even more, _she thought.

So Misa gave Light the names and Light caused an earthquake that caused a massive tsunami to hit Japan. Once the people were dead, Light and Misa went with Ryuk to the Shinigami realm. Ryuk took them to the Shinigami Lord.

"Oh great Shinigami Lord, my name is Yagami Light. I received a Death Note six years ago and have been ridding the world of evil ever since.

"I have heard of you," the Shinigami Lord said. "They call you Kira, but you call yourself Kami." Light nodded. "What is it that you want?" '

"I have accidentally written down Santa Claus' name in my Death Note. How do I save his life?" Light then produced the hourglass, again out of nowhere.

"And why should I help you?" the Shinigami asked.

"Please Mr. Shinigami sir." Misa dropped to her knees and began to beg. "If you don't help us, Santa will die. Then there will be no more Christmas. And a world without Christmas would not be a world worth living in."

"You are right, human female," the Shinigami Lord said. "I will tell you how to save his life."

"Oh thank you," Light said.

"You must prevent the last candy cane from falling," he said. "But you cannot break the hourglass."

"I don't understand Shinigami-sama," Light said. "How do I do that?"

Ryuk put a clawed hand on Light's shoulder. "Then about it. You're a smart guy Light-o-kun."

"But what if I don't figure it out in time?" Light asked.

"You will," Ryuk said.

Misa hugged Light's arm. "Don't worry Light. You can do it. I know you can. I believe in you."

So Light thought about what the Shinigami said. He had to somehow keep the canes from falling without breaking the glass. He thought as hard as he could. Harder than he'd ever thought in his life. He heard encouraging words from Misa and Ryuk.

"I've got it!" Light exclaimed. Then, with all eyes on him, he turned the hourglass upsidedown.

"Correct," Shinigami Lord said. "You figured it out. The life of Santa Claus has been spared. Now, go back to Earth and have a Merry Christmas."

So Ryuk took Misa and Light back down to earth.  
>"Yay! You did it Light!" Misa said and hugged him again. "You saved Christmas!"<p>

"Good job Light," Ryuk said.

"Now to write my letter," Light said. He sat down at his desk and wrote. The next day, the world woke up to a blanket of fresh snow. Light went downstairs to see a mountain of presents under the tree.

First he unwrapped his Hello Kitty notebook, then he took the bow off of his bike, then he unwrapped the rest of his presents. Finally, he found a note where the milk and cookies had been.

_Light, it's Santa. Thank you so much for saving me. Without you, all of Christmas would be ruined. The world would have lost its Christmas joy. You have been put on the top of the Nice List. _

_ Santa. _

_ ~P.S. Look outside.~ _

So Light looked out his widow into the front yard to see the thing that he'd always wanted. There, tied to the tree, was a Shetland pony.

THE END


End file.
